


Dancing to Their Song

by InsaneNerdGirl



Series: Philinda fluff to angst [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, for EVERYTHING in this collection, it all hurts, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson and Melinda May dance together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to Their Song

"Phil," Melinda said hoarsely. "Let’s dance, one last time."

Coulson nodded as he traced a small pattern along her face, biting back the tears. “Are you sure you feel up to it?”  
"Just hold me in your arms." she murmured.

He nodded and gently lifted Melinda off of the bed she’d been lying in. She was so light and frail, she felt like a child in his arms.  
For three weeks she had been missing, captured by Hydra, and when they had finally rescued her from their clutches it had been too late. She might have survived the abuse she had suffered at their hands, but not the poison that was slowly eating through her system.  
Simmons had tried her best to study it, but she had no idea what it is and couldn’t begin to come up with an antidote.  
So now all Coulson could do was watch as his best friend’s body slowly destroyed itself.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him as he began to sway back and forth.  
"You and me and all of the people with nothing to do" he sang gently under his breath as he swayed. "nothing to prove".  
A small smile graced her face. She lifted her head a bit and sang out as best as she could. “And it’s you… and me… and all of the people…” she closed her eyes, unable to finish.  
Coulson wrapped his arms just a little bit tighter around her frail form. “…and I don’t know why, I can’t keep my eyes off of you.” he finished for her.

He held her, swaying gently and humming under his breath until she fell asleep.  
He held her until her arms loosened from around his neck, no longer having the strength to hold on.  
He held her until he could no longer feel her soft breath tickling his neck.

And then he broke down and cried.


End file.
